The Final Tale Ch. 9
The two sides battled fiercely, neither the Lion Guard or the Army of Scar willing to back down. After the major falling out with Kion, Fuli was forced to take on the role of leader as she led the guard on several patrols for several days. Although the task of leader was a stranger to her, Fuli made it her top priority to protect the Pridelands from the threat of Scar's forces. As tough as each member was in their own way, without Kion, this would mean that they would have to up their game 100%. And that was definitely the case at the moment. Fuli led her friends into battle and growled at Zira. "Unless you want to be pounded, Zira, I suggest you and all your friends get going." Before Fuli could throw the first blow, she could feel a sharp claw graze against her back. She looked up to see Mzingo and his flock circling above them, occasionally diving in to peck and claw at a member of the Guard as they tackled one foe after another. "I'm afraid that's out of the question, Cheetah." Zira smirked. "You see, Scar has asked us to send you a little gift. You know, between.... neighbors." "Neighbors?" Fuli growled. "What're you talking about?" "I'm simply saying that rather soon, we will be making our visits to the Pridelands a permanent stay." Zira explained as she dueled with the Fastest in the Pridelands. Fuli zipped around the Lioness. "No you're not!" She lunged out at her, class sheathed and fangs bared, ready to let some fur fly. Unfortunately, Zira was one step ahead of her as she sent her mighty paw down in Fuli's head, pinning her down to the ground. She gave a sigh as she massaged the tip of her head. "Must you always make it so difficult? You could have just let us kill you in the gorge. But no, you had to choose the hard way, didn't you?" Not far from them, Kiburi was locking claws with Makuu. "You don't got any idea how long I wanted to do this, Makuu!" Kiburi snarled. Makuu gave a grunt as he pushed Kiburi off of him. "When will you learn, Kiburi? You and those who have pledged their loyalties to you are no longer welcome in this Kingdom. So I suggest you leave at this moment." Kiburi gave a loud, cold laugh. "Leave? And miss out on this opportunity? I always knew you were crazy." As the two crocs raged against each other, Hodari the Gecko crawled onto Beshte's back as a group of Jackals and Outsiders sued towards him. "Give it to 'em, Beshte!" "You got it, Hodari!" Beshte grinned as he charged through the bad guys, sending them flying through the air. "Twinde Kiboko!" Meanwhile, Bunga found himself facing off against Goigoi, Nuka, and Kenge. "Come on!" The Pridelands' fiercest dared his enemies. "You guys don't scare me!" Kenge grinned as he stepped closer to the honey badger than his comrades. "Not for much longe, Honey Badger." The monitor lunged at the tough skinned mammal with the two beside him. Bunga, being so impulsive, "Decided" to jump I to battle. "Zuka Zama!" He yelled as he brawled with them, but soon, he found himself under Kenge's mighty claw. "Hey, don't hog it all." Goigoi reprimanded the Lizard. Ono was also having trouble as he dueled against Mzingo and the five members of his commitee that he brought with him. Mwoga, Mzingo's second in command, locked talons with the Egret. "You think you can take us all on?" "I don't THINK anything, I KNOW I can beat you." Ono roled his eyes as he swatted the vulture out of the sky. Mzingo then took Mwoga's place. "Smashing move, Ono. But I'm afraid that you are sadly mistaken." He then swooped down to the Keenest of sight. Yes, the heroes seemed to be putting up quite a fight as they stood their ground. Having battled these animals several times before, the team had the notion that they had them completely figured out. But the Pridelanders had clearly underestimated their opponents. Swarms of adversaries came on all fronts. They soon became too much for the Lion Guard and the Pridelands crocs to defend against. Not to mention the Vultures dropping their burning sticks around them. Zira growled at the Cheetah who had escaped her grasp. "I did say that one day I'd have you and your allies out of Scar's way, didn't I?" She laughed as she threw Fuli to the ground. "And this time, there's no Rainbow bird to save you!" Eventually, Fuli had no choice. She was battered, bruised, and worse B of all, beaten. She had to call everyone back. And everyone else were as tuckered out as she was, so they had to do as they were told. As frustrated about this as they were, no one was as angered as Makuu. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ Fikiri folded his arms as he and Kitendo listened to Simba give his explanation. Having seen the ghost of Scar with their own eyes, the Mandrills felt as if there were things at work that they did not know about. "I was afraid that, if you knew about Scar's return," Simba sighed before continuing with his reasons. "You would want to leave the Pridelands. As king, it is my duty to protect my subjects, and I cannot protect them if they are not in the Pridelands. I was meaning to tell you, believe me, I was, but not in the way that it played out. Now, all that I ask for is to know that you understand." Now Fikiri was a reasonable Mandrill, a loving mate/father, and a brave leader. When you're in charge of an entire troop, you have to make it your top priority to protect them and all those you love. He looked at his feet as he thought for a moment. An evil ghost has been at their doorstep for who knows how long, and they had been oblivious to it for so long. He gave an exasperated sigh as he gave his resolve. "Simba....." He seemed rather hesitant to speak what was on his mind. "While I don't agree with your decision, I trust your judgement. You're an honorable king, and the last thing I'd want is to do something to make you cast us out. And so, it has come to my decision..... to stay in the Pridelands." Simba soon smiled as a mountain of worrying had just been lifted from his shoulders. "Thank you, Fikiri." The clearing of a throat got the three animals attention. Zazu had just returned, along with the Lion Guard, and it looked as if they had something they had to show Simba. It might possibly had been the crowd of homeless Crocodiles that stood at the foot of Pride Rock. Category:Fanfiction Category:Hueyslinger Category:Chapters Category:The Final Tale